happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Feet; Ornithocheirus and the Monster Awakened, Chapter Three
Chapter three of Happy Feet; Ornithocheirus and the Monster Awakened. Plot Back at the Penguin Land, the teens were having some playtime when the Thrinaxodon showed up looking energetic, "Mr. Thrinaxodon what?" Ramon asks, "hey calm down" Bo orders, but the synapsid just grabbed Maylene's right arm and started pulling her in urgency, though Maylene managed to free herself, "it's the prehistoric refuge, something must be wrong" Clyde guesses, and everyone was off, the animals have all gathered outside, "something's up, that's for sure" Erik remarks, the Thrinaxodon points at the building and see the Kronosaurus looking like it was fighting something, and that something was an Ornithocheirus, who threw a sonic boom and knocked the pliosaur off the cliff and into the pond below, "the Kronosaurus" Clyde gasps in horror, the Ornithocheirus takes a quick look and flies back into the building, "it's the Ornithocheirus" Gloria states, with the Thrinaxodon hiding behind her leg, "so that's what they look like" Noah said in slight amazement, he and the Happy Feet grandparents had tagged along, "why are they chasing away the creatures?" Nestor asked, Michelle noticed a cripple baby Leaellynasaura, she picks it up gently, brings it over to the others with the parent fallowing and states "this little one's been badly hurt, we'll take to the hospital pavilions" and with that she, Memphis, Norma Jean and Maurice and the Leaellynasaura family left, "thank you" Clyde expressed, then looked back at the refuge and began charging to it, with the Happy Feet team right behind him, but two Ornithocheirus stop them by unleashing sonic booms in front of them, "what are you doing?!" Midia shouts aggressively, "we should turn back" Clyde submits, "but why?" Bryan objected, he was never one to back down in a fight, at least against other Seals, but pterosaurs were nothing like seals, sure they can swim(at least some pterosaurs like Pteranodon can), but pterosaurs were much more dangerous because they can fly, "there's no need to upset them here" Clyde explains, "Bryan" Trent commanded sternly, Bryan submitted to him though, despite not enjoying it. So the gang backed off, but Clyde went a different direction calling "this way" and they fallow, while the animals remain, one Glacialisaurus growls in determination. Clyde had unlocked a code and a door saying "the humans use this corridor, it connects to the prehistoric refuge" and the gang stealthily head in. Back with the Ornithocheirus Pack, more tendrils were being flung from the lair to the walls, and even around a few sections of the nest, mainly on gaps, the Skua gang couldn't believe what they're seeing, and Frankie asks "what's up with that?" watching an Ornithocheirus weave some tendrils around a projection in the nest, "who cares, lets catch them all pronto" Alpha Skua dismisses, not really interested in the pterosaur's nest, "off we go" Dino shrugs off, aiming a net gun they took from the human settlement, although he new how to work it, he was having trouble getting a pterosaur in sights, suddenly Hoagie spots them and they get nervous, then the patriarch launches an x-scissor at them, scaring them off, Dino also drops the net gun which fell off the ledge and landed on a tendril. Back with the Happy Feet team, they go into the underground power plant, "what's this?" Atticus asks, "the power, it's a human power plant, it sends electricity to the whole settlement," Clyde explains, then Orital sees the tendrils and points "look", none of them were sure what they were, but Clyde could see they were interfering with the power. On the outskirts of the settlement, Beth the frost dragon was perched on a cliff overlooking the town, she was having flashbacks about her resurrection, her body was in a human lab were the scientist were hoping to bring her to life, they analyzed her molecules and experimented on it with a chemical that could bring the dead back to life, and it worked on Beth as she opened her eyes, deeming the human's test a success, then she was being experimented on, she was restrained by electric coughs and robotic drones, but Beth was feeling miserable, the scientists were trying to measure her strength but she had had enough, she throws her ice-breath at the drones for a moment, but the drones recontain her in an electric web, but it didn't stop her, she annihilates the drones and supposedly the lab, whether or not she killed the humans we may never know but all that was left of them was a pair of goggles, her reflection shows on the goggles as she emerges from the fire and escapes, causing the fire to engulf the goggles. She is then seen flying in a thunderstorm, "I always thought I was alone" she says to herself, "I rejected everything" she added, suddenly a bolt of lightning struck a cliff she was next to and got knocked away, crashing on another cliff and slid down to a ledge, another lightning bolt hit the side of the ledge, realizing it was too dangerous to be out in the open, she gets back up and limps to a cave, leaning on the wall, but the cave was already taken, inside there were tons of prehistoric creatures and by the looks of them were from the middle cretaceous, they were also sheltering from the storm but weren't in the mood to share, an Australovenator growls hostilely while it guards a Timimus and a Koolasuchus. Suddenly another lightning bolt struck, this time right behind Beth and she was knocked in and knocked out, the Dinosaurs and co gasp, but a Diamantinasaurus manages to catch her with it's body and tail and gently lowers her to the ground. Later, Beth is healed of her injuries by the prehistoric creatures and wakes up, expressing surprise and gratitude, "but, I wasn't alone after all" Beth reminisces, the storm also ended and the Aussiedracos and Mythungas fly away, everybody else admire the sunlight. Later Beth was racing the birds and pterosaurs just a few days ago, "finally I had discovered a place were I belong" she states, now back to reality, "the Ornithocheirus deserve as much" she reasons. Suddenly two Aussiedracos come to her making distressed sounds, "what?" Beth exclaims, able to pick up what they are saying, Beth nods determinedly and says "I understand" and with that she took to the air towards the prehistoric refuge with the Aussiedracos fallowing. stay tuned for Happy Feet; Ornithocheirus and the Monster Awakened, Chapter Four Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Chapters